


Из чего сделаны роботы

by Donna_Dunkan



Series: Сквозь пар и медные трубы [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan
Summary: Собираясь на миссию под прикрытием в уже знакомой маскировке, Изуки и предположить не мог, что его приключение выйдет гораздо более приключательным, чем казалось поначалу.Было написано на mini OTP Wars 2.0-2015 для команды Izuki x Hayama team.





	Из чего сделаны роботы

Изначально идея принадлежала Коганею. И, наверное, стоило над ней задуматься более основательно…

В настоящий момент Изуки именно это и делал — задумывался. Потому что какая-либо иная деятельность ему сейчас была просто недоступна. Утяжеленный декоративными шестеренками цилиндр давил на лоб, нос неприятно чесался под гримом, в будке было жарко и душно, явно стоило лучше проработать систему вентиляции… Но приходилось терпеть.

И все — во благо славного дела Революции! Воистину револнительно!

Империя уже месяц готовилась к масштабным торжествам в честь Праздника смены года, и казалось, что все остальное разом утратило значение: члены Сената в своих официальных речах даже не вспоминали про «врагов государства», имперские войска перестали преследовать отступивших к северу беглецов. И это было очень подозрительно.

Киеши пытался разузнать, в чем причина такого внезапного затишья, однако слишком велик был риск скомпрометировать маску безобидного и благодушного барона-мецената, не интересующегося политикой. Они с Хьюгой долго спорили, как лучше поступить.

И вот тогда Коганей вдруг вспомнил, что Изуки уже приходилось изображать уличного робота-предсказателя, чтобы заманить в ловушку одного сенатора.

Снаружи будки что-то громко зазвенело: пришел в движение сложный измерительный прибор, похожий на столб с гирляндами из металлических грузов. Публика восторженно захлопала, и вырванный из мыслей Изуки вздрогнул и часто заморгал, порадовавшись, что в его маскировку входили очки с дымчатыми стеклами. К счастью, роль давала ему возможность при необходимости немного сменять позу — остаточный завод, такое бывает. Но все равно стоило доработать механизм самой будки, чтобы шторка открывалась, только если нажать на кнопку. Тогда можно было бы двигаться более свободно. Изуки считал себя хорошим мимом — любой другой на его месте еще часа два назад просто рехнулся бы от скуки, особенно Хаяма, — но все-таки это было тяжело.

В столице перед праздниками проходила ежегодная Ярмарка чудес, на которой все мастера Империи могли продемонстрировать свои технические изобретения, чтобы найти себе покровителя или заказчиков. Тематические выставочные залы были открыты для всех — днем. А вот ночью их тщательно охраняли вооруженные имперцы, так что проникнуть сюда под покровом тьмы и похитить какой-нибудь научный секрет было решительно невозможно.

Если ты уже не находишься внутри.

Направлявшегося к нему человека Изуки заметил краем глаза в последний момент и едва успел приготовиться к представлению.

Это оказался взъерошенный черноволосый парень примерно его возраста, может, чуть младше, в зелено-коричневом костюме слуги. Странно, входной билет на такие выставки стоил дорого, и обычно аристократы своих слуг с собой не брали.

Он остановился прямо перед будкой, в которой выжидающе замер Изуки, задумчиво покачался с пятки на носок, потом вслух по слогам прочитал на табличке с инструкцией:

— «Во-про-твет»… — дочитал дальше про себя, прищурил серые глаза и вдруг ухмыльнулся. — Опа! А ты правда можешь предсказать будущее?! Ну-ка, сейчас проверим! Значит, тебе нужно задать вопрос? — парень пошарил по карманам, пихнул в щель мелкую монетку, провернул рычаг. — Нууу, например, что ждет меня завтра?

Изуки медленно выдохнул, когда в механизме заиграла бодрая мелодия, давая ему время сочинить подходящий стишок-каламбур. Такие абстрактные расплывчатые вопросы были самыми простыми.

Мелодия сменилась негромким перезвоном, Изуки отмер, поклонился, двигаясь резкими отрывистыми движениями, чуть приподнял цилиндр в приветствии и торжественно огласил:

— Новых встреч грядет предтеча,  
В рассвете расцветают свечи,  
Мир меняется, мириться не желая,  
Каждый путь свой продолжает!

Конечно, результат вышел не самым удачным, но, кажется, достаточно запутанным в своей многозначности, как и положено настоящим предсказаниям.

Парень удивленно хохотнул, после зачем-то ткнул указательным пальцем в стекло будки.

— Тааак. Я еще вернусь! — сообщил он и поспешил прочь сквозь толпу.

Изуки проводил его озадаченным взглядом, потом отвлекся на большие часы на противоположной стене. Скоро закрытие, можно будет отдохнуть и размяться: в сам зал ночью охрана не допускалась, караулила снаружи. Так что нужно просто провести разведку, избегая лишнего шума, и дождаться утра, когда приедут ребята и заберут будку — выставка проходила всего один вечер, после чего переезжала в другой город.

К счастью, на сей раз никого похищать нужды не было, требовалось просто поближе взглянуть на несколько чужих изобретений, которые потенциально могут быть использованы как оружие против революционеров, забрать пару деталей… Совершенно безобидная шпионская миссия.

По правде признаться, Изуки не очень верил, что эта вылазка принесет реальную пользу их делу. Но она казалась забавным и не особо опасным приключением, поэтому он согласился. К тому же, смотрителем выставочного зала был старик Такеда, родной дед Цучиды, а это дополнительная страховка на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств.

Однако, как показала практика, от некоторых непредвиденных обстоятельств не застрахуешься.

Изуки с вялым интересом наблюдал за посетителями выставки еще минут пять, выискивая знакомые по газетам лица, прежде чем к будке вернулся тот взъерошенный парень-слуга. За ним неторопливо следовал высокий человек в дорогом камзоле и с блестящим моноклем в правом глазу — но самой примечательной чертой его облика были волосы: черно-травянисто-зеленые, словно по ним неравномерным пятном растеклась краска. Этот неестественный цвет так контрастировал с чопорным выражением лица и общим аристократическим видом, что Изуки удивленно моргнул — и только потом признал: это же виконт Мидорима! Чудаковатый ученый-отшельник, о котором в столице ходило столько диковинных слухов. Его покойный отец был уважаемым членом Сената долгие годы, но наследник отказался принимать эту должность и, если верить все тем же слухам, полностью сосредоточился на науке.

— Такао, зачем ты меня сюда притащил? — с легким раздражением спросил Мидорима, поправляя монокль.

Слуга — Такао — замер перед будкой, широко ухмыльнулся, пихнул в щель еще одну монетку и ухватился за рычаг:

— Шин, задай какой-нибудь вопрос!

Изуки лихорадочно зарылся в памяти в поисках универсальной заготовки — если виконт правда занимался наукой, то он вполне мог заметить что-то неладное и заподозрить в «роботе» подделку! Нужно сосредоточиться, нельзя ничем себя выдать!

Мидорима чуть нахмурился и объявил:

— Это нелепо.

— Лепо, нелепо… — небрежно отмахнулся Такао и провернул рычаг. — Ну задай, сложно тебе, что ли?!

Изуки дождался конца мелодии и задвигался, прижал кулак к груди в ожидании вопроса, замер опять.

Мидорима вздохнул, перевел на него цепкий, несмотря на очевидную близорукость, взгляд, и все-таки спросил:

— Моему последнему проекту будет сопутствовать удача?

Время на размышления закончилось. Изуки склонил голову набок, согнул руки в локтях, перенес вес на другую ногу, развернул корпус, как бы перестраиваясь в другой режим, и произнес, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал спокойно и бесстрастно:

— Удача удачливости не наследник,  
Каждый удачлив, если брать в среднем.  
Но удача — это если проект последний  
Не станет правда последним!

Такао снова рассмеялся и бесцеремонно пихнул своего спутника локтем, явно не испытывая ни малейшего почтения к его статусу:

— А он умник, верно подметил! Здорово, правда?! Такой робот-астролог отлично бы в твою лабораторию вписался. Вообще я удивлен, что ты до сих пор не изобрел ничего подобного!

Мидорима снова нахмурился и высокомерно хмыкнул:

— Робот не может быть умным, у них отсутствует интеллект. Он просто в произвольном порядке озвучивает заранее записанные реплики. Интересная работа со звуком.

На последних словах он явно задумался, окинул Изуки более пристальным взглядом, словно хотел по одному облику с точностью определить, какие детали находятся у него внутри — и, наверное, уже здесь следовало бы заподозрить неладное, — а потом повелительно махнул рукой, привлекая внимание смотрителя.

Такеда приблизился к ним, шаркая ногами по мраморным плитам, с трудом согнулся в почтительном поклоне, проскрипев:

— Вы что-то хотели, господин?

— Этот образец ведь представлен на выставку бароном Киеши? — бросил Мидорима, не глядя на него.

Такеда улыбнулся, отчего его глаза полностью скрылись за морщинами:

— Да, в документах записано, что этого робота сделали ученики его школы для одаренных детей. Хотя наверняка им помогали преподаватели, ведь сделать такой необычный механизм очень сложно.

Мидорима протяжно хмыкнул, снова поправил монокль и отрывисто бросил, обращаясь к Такао:

— Выпиши чек с открытой суммой на имя барона Киеши.

Изуки едва не поперхнулся, чувствуя, как мгновенно похолодели кончики пальцев. Да нет, вы шутите… не может такого быть…

Такао явно удивился — но, похоже, совсем не тому, что его спутник внезапно решил приобрести чужое изобретение:

— Но Шин… эээ, в смысле, хозяин Мидорима, с открытой суммой — это же очень рискованно, так барон может запросить все ваше состояние, мы вынуждены будем заложить особняк и окажемся на улице!

— Не запросит. Я с ним знаком, он разумный человек, — холодно возразил виконт, явно недовольный тем, что с ним спорят.

Растерявшийся Такеда едва решился вмешаться в разговор, крепко стиснув пальцы на рукояти своей трости:

— Но… подождите… этот экспонат не для продажи…

Мидорима перевел на него высокомерный взгляд и, прежде чем удалиться, бросил:

— Согласно правилам этой выставки, все представленные здесь экспонаты можно свободно приобрести при условии, что правообладателя устроит цена.

Изуки сглотнул и невольно вспомнил ворчание Хьюги о том, что во всех документах обязательно нужно вчитываться в каждую строчку раза по три. Бюрократия — на удивление опасная штука.

Так за десять минут до официального окончания выставки Изуки Шун превратился в личную собственность виконта Мидоримы. Такеда, расстроенный и взволнованный, едва успел виновато шепнуть на прощанье, пока готовил будку к транспортировке:

— Прошу прощения, я не смогу их остановить, но обязательно как можно скорее сообщу Сатоши!

Потом он заботливо задернул шторку, служители выставочного зала осторожно подхватили будку вместе с пассажиром и понесли — очевидно, к выходу из зала.

Изуки, пребывая в некотором ошеломлении, поминутно сглатывал, борясь с тошнотой от качки, и упирался руками в противоположные стены, чтобы не болтаться из стороны в сторону. Кажется, его приключение выйдет несколько более приключательным, чем он предполагал поначалу…

А потом мелькнула другая мысль — наверняка Хаяма будет волноваться.

Интересно, они уже закончили грабить поезд?

* * *

Изуки затруднялся определить, где именно он находился, но предполагал, что в подвале. Во всяком случае, будку совершенно точно спустили по ступенькам — громко ворча о том, что хозяин опять привез какую-то дурацкую бесполезную штуку и лучше бы потратил деньги на реставрацию фасада особняка, — и поставили в угол. Потом шаги удалились вместе с эхом голосов, унеся с собой источник света. Изуки на всякий случай выждал минут пять и только потом приоткрыл шторку, чтобы проверить обстановку.

Чуть сбоку над дверью теплился голубоватый огонек в единственной газовой лампе, по даже этого смутного света оказалось достаточно, чтобы разглядеть бесформенные груды хлама на полу. Помещение было просторным, с высоким потолком, который терялся в темноте. Изуки нащупал тайный замок — снаружи запертую будку открыть было невозможно, дополнительная мера безопасности — и осторожно выбрался наружу, замирая от каждого звука. В тенях что-то тикало, постукивало и позвякивало, тихо и размеренно.

Изуки подергал тяжелую дубовую дверь, но она не поддалась. Похоже, оставалось только ждать… Утром наверняка сюда кто-нибудь придет, сначала можно будет притвориться обратно роботом, а потом как-нибудь выкрутиться и сбежать.

Страшно не было. Возможно, просто потому, что невыносимо хотелось спать: глаза слипались сами, тело было неповоротливым и вялым, вдобавок сильно затекли шея и ноги. Он чуть не заснул по дороге: добирались долго, кажется, на каком-то паровом автомобиле — Изуки удалось его мельком рассмотреть сквозь щель в шторке, конструкция показалась очень необычной, таких он раньше не видел.

Еще немного поразмыслив, он все же вернулся в будку, на всякий случай снова заперся изнутри, глотнул воды из благоразумно припасенной фляги и устроился на ночлег. К счастью, за последнюю пару лет Изуки научился быстро засыпать в любом месте и в любой позе — очень полезный навык, когда ты живешь в постоянных бегах.

Снов не было — видимо, нафантазированные картинки меркли перед реальностью. Он проснулся так резко, что дернулся и больно стукнулся затылком о стенку. Конечности затекли еще сильнее, а желудок тут же требовательно заурчал от голода, словно специально караулил пробуждение хозяина. Но Изуки чувствовал себя на удивление отдохнувшим, пусть и изрядно помятым. Интересно, сколько прошло времени? Уже утро? Или еще ночь? Успел ли Такеда передать весточку остальным?

Он снова выбрался из будки и, чтобы отвлечься от неизбежно связанной с ожиданием скуки, решил рассмотреть окружающий хлам. Света для полноценной экскурсии не хватало, но Изуки разглядел разные стеклянные колбы, металлические шары, циферблаты, что-то вроде барометра, несколько астролябий, большую трубу телескопа, шкафчик с маятниками. Все это продолжало негромко позвякивать и пощелкивать. Складывать и свинчивать друг с другом слова у Изуки всегда получалось гораздо лучше, чем детали механизмов, но после занятий в школе Киеши он кое-чему научился и теперь с интересом рассматривал странные предметы, пытаясь определить их назначение. При этом руки он на всякий случай заложил за спину, чтобы избежать искушения: почему-то казалось, что дотронуться хоть до одного экземпляра из этой коллекции будет слишком неуважительно. Возможно, такие мысли возникали потому, что подвал напоминал почетное кладбище творческих идей.

Самое странное, что Изуки по-прежнему не испытывал страха. Наоборот, он ощущал непривычное чувство подъема и азарта, да и не грозило ему никакой серьезной опасности — просто нужно придумать способ выбраться и вернуться к своим. К тому же, это первый раз, когда он оказался на миссии в одиночестве, без напарников и поддержки товарищей — да, свое изначальное задание Изуки провалил… но, возможно, удастся разведать что-то полезное тут? И такой удачный шанс показать, чего он стоит сам по себе!

Хьюга, правда, потом будет страшно ругаться… ну да Хьюга всегда ругается! Почетное звание лидера Революции и розыскные листовки по всей столице явно не улучшают характер.

Изуки наклонился, пытаясь получше разглядеть цельнолитую латунную лягушку размером с бульдога, и, увлекшись, слишком поздно различил за стеной приближающееся эхо шагов.

Сердце испуганно подпрыгнуло от неожиданности и застряло где-то в горле, Изуки резко рванулся было к будке, но понял, что никак не успеет до нее добежать, поэтому просто замер, надеясь на свою маскировку робота. И уже в следующую секунду понял, насколько это глупо и нелепо, ну не мог же робот самостоятельно выбраться наружу… и он ведь снял перед сном очки!

А потом дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появилась уже знакомая фигура Такао. Он замер, окинул застывшего — если не считать мелкую напряженную дрожь — Изуки внимательным взглядом, оценивающе прищурился, покосился на опустевшую будку…

После чего вдруг ухмыльнулся и выразительно помахал небольшой корзинкой, от которой пахло восхитительно свежим хлебом:

— А я завтрак принес!

В первое мгновение Изуки подумал, что ослышался. Потом, тщетно борясь со все еще колотящимся в горле сердцем, выпрямился, расслабил плечи и склонил голову набок, неуверенно пробормотав:

— Если пока все еще завтра, а не уже послезавтра, то можно и позавтракать…

А еще можно ринуться вперед, оттолкнуть Такао в сторону, взбежать вверх по лестнице, где-нибудь спрятаться, переждать… Но нет, бесполезно, его сразу же отыщут…

— А? — озадаченно переспорил Такао. — Да нет, с тех пор, как мы вернулись в особняк, всего часов девять прошло, сейчас утро!

И Изуки понял, что придется принять поражение. Желудок согласно забурчал.

Такао принес еще одну лампу, и при ее ровном желтом свете в подвале стало заметно уютнее. Они уселись на толстые бархатные подушки, которые Изуки ни за что не отыскал бы сам в темноте, и очень быстро и молча уничтожили содержимое корзины: действительно совсем свежий, еще теплый хлеб, козий сыр и удивительная редкость зимой — спелые свежие груши. Видимо, аристократы могут себе позволить некоторые приятные излишества даже в такое время года.

Утолив первый голод — Такао ел с ничуть не меньшим аппетитом, — Изуки утер губы тыльной стороной ладони, решив, что грим все равно наверняка размазался за ночь, так что не жалко, и, решившись, спросил:

— Когда ты понял, что я… не робот?

Такао облизнулся, собирая крошки, и пожал плечами:

— Да почти сразу, — после чего тут же поспешил заверить: — Нет, в смысле, ты здорово играл, уверен, обдурил там всех зевак на этой выставке. Но просто Шин — лучший изобретатель во всей Империи, и если он до сих пор не построил такого робота… ну, тогда это просто технически невозможно, а значит, нужно искать подвох!

Изуки удивленно моргнул, но решил на всякий случай не спорить, вместо этого обвел рукой груды хлама, не такие бесформенные при ярком свете, и поинтересовался:

— А все эти штуки… Их тоже изобрел и построил виконт?

— Разумеется! — Такао громко фыркнул, словно его возмущала одна возможность сомнений в этом факте. — Дело в том, что Шин очень суеверен, постоянно сверяется с гороскопами и все делает по звездам. В том числе — свои счастливые талисманы. А когда они перестают действовать, мы складываем их здесь. Я предлагал сделать музей и водить гостей, я вот мог бы работать смотрителем, но Шин слишком стесняется и не хочет соглашаться!

Изуки, толком не зная, как реагировать на такой внезапный шквал непрошеной информации, на всякий случай кивнул.

Такао скрестил ноги, устаиваясь поудобней, улыбнулся шире и чуть наклонился вперед, заговорщицки прошептав:

— Шин необычный, правда?

Он казался общительным и открытым, вел себя неожиданно дружелюбно, но взгляд у него оставался пристальный и внимательный, поэтому свои следующие слова Изуки подбирал с особой осторожностью:

— У него очень… цветностранные волосы.

Такао вскочил на ноги и принялся отряхивать штаны от крошек.

— А! Это эксперимент неудачный виноват, когда у него пробирка в руках взорвалась с химическим реагентом… Ничем теперь не отмыть, только ждать, пока новые отрастут.

Улыбка у него при этих словах стала еще шире, и сложно было не заметить пусть насмешливую, но искреннюю привязанность, едва ли не на грани с восторгом, которая сквозила в его голосе при словах о Мидориме. Это не могло не удивлять, особенно в сочетании с их совершенно нетипичным для слуги и господина общением.

Изуки дожевал последний кусочек сладкой груши и поддался внезапной мысли: интересно, а они с Хаямой тоже звучат так восторженно, когда рассказывают остальным друг о друге? Когда разыгрывают в лицах историю своей встречи? Или когда Изуки описывает акробатические трюки Хаямы? Или когда тот в ответ пытается пересказать его каламбуры? Или — из недавнего — когда они хвастаются, как похитили дирижабль из-под самого носа имперцев?

В груди что-то вдруг тревожно кольнуло, да так сильно, что пришлось растереть это место ладонью. И все равно внезапная тревога никуда не ушла.

Как там Хаяма сейчас? Все ли в порядке? Не дал ли осечку и их план, как произошло с миссией самого Изуки? Нет, они в штабе долго готовились, все точно просчитали, да и Аомине с Кагами — надежные спутники, пусть и вечно ругаются друг с другом.

Но Изуки все равно просто не мог не волноваться. Хаяма ведь совершенно безрассудный и ничего не боится, как его такого оставить надолго без присмотра…

Усилием воли Изуки заставил себя встряхнуться и отвлечься от этих мыслей — чтобы снова наткнуться на острый оценивающий взгляд.

А потом Такао протянул ему руку, помог подняться на ноги и совершенно небрежным тоном уточнил, словно спрашивал дорогу к императорскому дворцу:

— Ты ведь из революционеров, да?

В первое мгновение Изуки решил, что ему послышалось. Но, к сожалению, нет. Сердце снова прыгнуло в горло, но он переспросил спокойно и ровно, стараясь ничем не выдать своих эмоций:

— Почему ты так решил?

Такао перестал сверлить его взглядом, взъерошил волосы на затылке, отчего те едва не встали дыбом, и негромко рассмеялся, махнув рукой в сторону позабытой будки:

— Да кому еще придет в голову такая авантюра с этой странной и сложной маскировкой! Не знаю, что тебе было нужно на выставке, но вы это все сделали уж точно не просто из любви к искусству и науке!

Изуки стиснул кулаки, чувствуя, как ногти впиваются в ладони даже сквозь перчатки. Что делать, что делать, как теперь поступить, как выпутаться… Он не имеет права попасться, подвести остальных! Почему вообще он позволил себе поддаться, ослабил бдительность, отвлекся на коварный «завтрак»?!

— Эй, — торопливо воскликнул Такао, вскидывая руки ладонями вверх, — эй, не бойся, я не собираюсь тебя сдавать! 

И что-то в его голосе внезапно прорезалось такое категоричное и искреннее, что Изуки… поверил. По крайней мере, на данный момент.

А Такао, пока его собеседник терзался сомнениями, уже успел собрать весь мусор в корзину, подхватил лампу и первым шагнул к приоткрытой двери:

— Давай уже отсюда выбираться, а то тут слишком промозгло, так и простыть недолго!

Лестница оказалась крутой и немного скользкой, но хотя бы не очень длинной. Они преодолели ее довольно быстро и шагнули в узкий коридор с деревянными стенами, где Изуки наконец-то смог вдохнуть полной грудью. Все-таки в подвале воздух был слишком застоявшимся, почти затхлым — как и положено всем уважающим себя подвалам.

Такао задул лампу, бдительно огляделся по сторонам, прислушался, потом кивнул — очевидно, своим собственным мыслями — и решительно повернул направо:

— Я пока спрячу тебя в своей комнате. Людей у нас в особняке не так уж много — дворецкий, садовник, эконом и кухарка, ну и Шин, конечно же, но все равно лучше перестраховаться и не попадаться лишний раз им на глаза. Особенно дворецкому! Он такой въедливый педант, что просто никакого спасу нет!

Изуки на всякий случай старался ступать за ним след в след — мало ли, какие секреты, сюрпризы и скрытые ловушки может хранить этот дом, с таким-то хозяином. Они свернули в другой коридор, более широкий, поспешно юркнули в какую-то комнатку, дождались, пока в коридоре затихнут шаги, и двинулись дальше.

Пауза в разговоре затянулась, но Изуки все же спросил, потому что спутник явно ожидал этого вопроса:

— А кто ты?

— Я? — идущий впереди Такао оглянулся через плечо, невинно хлопая ресницами. — Всего лишь скромный шофер, механик… ну и вор!

Изуки тряхнул головой и удивленно приподнял брови:

— Что, прости?

— Нет, тебе не послышалось, — на лице Такао снова мелькнула уже знакомая хитрая ухмылка. — Мы с Шином так и познакомились — я попытался украсть его машину, но заинтересовался и решил сначала проникнуть к нему в дом за более необычными шутками… А потом тут и остался — понравилось, хорошее место, хоть и слегка безумное! Я вырос в бедных кварталах, рано осиротел, так что никогда не думал, что однажды построю такую карьеру.

В его словах сквозила подкупающая откровенность, хотя при этом не покидала настойчивая мысль, что говорит Такао это все с каким-то расчетом, тайным умыслом — возможно, чтобы вызвать Изуки на ответную откровенность?

Что ж, откровенность бывает разная.

— Честно говоря, — осторожно начал Изуки, поскребя ногтями вновь зачесавшийся под гримом нос, — я бы предпочел не гнездиться тайно в твоей комнате, а улететь на волю…

Метафора, конечно, вышла так себе, но на большее он сейчас был не способен — слишком много внезапной информации, которую все не выходило уложить в голове и вычленить из нее по-настоящему важное.

Такао даже остановился, да так резко, что Изуки едва не врезался ему в спину. А тот развернулся, прижал корзину к груди, как от избытка чувств, и воскликнул громким шепотом:

— Ты что?! Ты — особо ценный экспонат, за который мы к тому же заплатили… — на этом месте он запнулся, — эээ… заплатили неизвестно сколько денег, так что я не могу отпустить тебя просто так!

Изуки вдруг совершенно не ко времени понял, что ему по-прежнему не страшно, а, скорее, тревожно и весело. Поэтому вместо возмущенных слов о том, что он не вещь, чтобы его покупать, Изуки собрался прямо спросить, чего именно хотел в качестве платы за помощь Такао — хотя интуиция подсказывала, что это точно будет что-то неожиданное, а то и необычное, — но не успел.

Где-то впереди раздался грохот, от которого буквально сотрясся пол у них под ногами, а потом очень громкий раздраженный голос выдал какое-то длинное запутанное ругательство — Изуки разобрал не все слова, но впечатлился.

Такао, явно ничуть не удивленный, только фыркнул:

— Совсем необязательно каждый раз так хлопать входной дверью, — он поставил корзину у стены и свернул в боковой коридор: — Ну-ка, пойдем проверим, чего это он так разорался с самого утра!

Изуки не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как подчиниться: особняк изнутри оказался самым настоящим лабиринтом, коридоры причудливо переплетались, переходя один в другой, повсюду тянулись ряды одинаковых запертых дверей. В одиночку Изуки уже давно бы заблудился — ему никогда раньше не доводилось бывать в таких гигантских домах. Аристократы на жилье явно не экономят…

Они вышли на открытую галерею с колоннами, и Такао прижал палец к губам, призывая к тишине, потом подкрался к перилам и осторожно выглянул вниз. Изуки снова последовал его примеру.

Внизу раскинулся просторный полупустой зал с широкой мраморной лестницей, которая вела на галерею. Под потолком пугающе покачивалась громоздкая железная люстра с синими газовыми рожками, похожая на морское чудовище, каких иногда привозили с побережья на столичные ярмарки. Даже ржавый паровой двигатель с кроличьими ушами из искусственного меха, который висел в салуне Лео, не казался таким жутким. Ну или, вполне возможно, у Изуки просто было слишком образное воображение, склонное оживлять всякие такие штуки и в красках представлять, как выглядят их прототипы в реальности.

А прямо под люстрой стоял высокий светловолосый человек в тщательно выглаженной ливрее, с кружевным жабо под горлом, и вдохновенно орал:

— Какого подзамочного подвыверта ты увязался за мной и тащился хвостом с самого рынка?! Я не просил ни о какой помощи! И тем более — нам тут к штифту не сдались чужаки! Как ты вообще успел проскочить в дверь?!

Объект его ярости стоял к галерее спиной, и Изуки было видно только черную кожаную куртку и клетчатый кеп, как у рабочего с фабрики. В руках он держал явно тяжелые бумажные пакеты.

— Это Мияджи, наш дворецкий, — шепнул Такао, весело блестя глазами. — Он всегда за всем пристально следит, чтобы все было идеально, и даже за продуктами ходит только сам, не доверяя выбор кухарке!

Изуки не успел ответить — потому что в следующее мгновение непрошеный помощник пожал плечами и без малейшего смущения возразил:

— Я вам фрукты донес! Хотя они по весу больше на кирпичи похожи… Мне работа нужна, ну что вам стоит? Я согласен за еду работать!

Дыхание буквально перехватило, сердце уже привычно прыгнуло в горло. Но… невозможно, как так быстро, откуда он узнал, как сумел сюда добраться…

Этот голос Изуки не спутал бы ни с чьим другим.

Мияджи набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, явно собираясь продолжить гневную тираду, но тут его кто-то окликнул — и он словно сдулся, устало потер глаза и ткнул пальцем вверх, прежде чем скрыться в боковом коридоре:

— Тащи на кухню! Вверх по лестнице и направо. Я сейчас вернусь и проверю!

Изуки все пытался заставить себя дышать нормально, а то так и сознание потерять недолго. Но неужели такое вообще могло получиться?! Это ведь не случайное совпадение?..

Он едва утерпел, пока знакомая фигура поднимется на галерею, и выскочил из укрытия, буквально вылетел ему навстречу, забыв обо всем, не думая о последствиях.

Хаяма не растерялся и, кажется, даже совсем не удивился, словно ждал именно этого. Выпустил пакеты и схватил Изуки в объятья, крепко прижал к себе, горячий и жесткий, пахнущий машинным маслом и талым снегом, жарко зашептал в ухо:

— Шун, Шун, Шун, ты ведь цел, все хорошо, тебе ничего не сделали?!

А потом, не давая ответить на свои же вопросы, поцеловал — с размаху, так, что они стукнулись зубами, но не остановились, голодно вцепились друг в друга, жадно вспоминая вкус. Язык Хаямы широко мазнул по нижней губе, слизывая горьковатый грим — Изуки чувствовал его на своем собственном языке, — после требовательно ворвался внутрь, щекоча небо. Острый клык слегка царапал нежную кожу губ, и от этого по спине словно проходили снизу вверх короткие разряды тока.

Изуки так увлекся, впившись пальцами в чужие плечи, что едва расслышал громкий насмешливый свист и возглас:

— Вау. Я тоже так хочу!

В следующее мгновение поцелуй прервался, и у Изуки едва не закружилась голова, когда Хаяма бесцеремонно толкнул его себе за спину и требовательно спросил, стиснув кулаки:

— А ты вообще кто?!

Однако откровенно веселящийся Такао драки явно не хотел и примирительно вскинул руки ладонями вверх:

— Всего лишь самый обычный слуга немного сумасшедшего господина, политикой не интересуюсь, ни с кем не ссорюсь!

Изуки с коротким вздохом закатил глаза, разрываясь между умилением и легким раздражением, коснулся кончиками пальцем слегка саднящих после поцелуя губ и подергал Хаяму за рукав, привлекая его внимание:

— Он мне помогает. Но подожди, как ты здесь очутился? А главное — зачем ты себя выдал?! — он потянулся смахнуть ладонью капли воды с торчавших из-под кепа рыжих волос. — Зачем специально привлек к себе такое внимание, даже не замаскировался нормально? Тебя ведь наверняка запомнят!

Хаяма вообще был очень незабывательным. Хотя сам о многом регулярно забывал — прежде всего о собственной безопасности.

Правда, не то чтобы сам Изуки не поступал порой безрассудно…

Хаяма развернулся к нему, словно позабыв о лишнем свидетеле, схватил за руки и пристально вгляделся в глаза, что-то ища:

— Я не мог терпеть и ждать в стороне, когда ты в опасности! На план времени не было! — категорично объявил он. — Нам по телеграфу сообщили, что тебя захватили, так что Кагами с Аомине подкинули меня дирижаблем на окраину города, дальше пешком добрался…

— И вас не заметили? — удивился Изуки, не пытаясь высвободиться, вместо этого так развернул ладони, чтобы переплести свои пальцы с чужими. Хаяма в свете чудовищной люстры казался таким ярким и живым, что от него словно искрило, хотелось зажмуриться и греться в его неуемной энергии.

— Да ночь такая была, что хоть глаза коли, ничего не видно! — небрежно отмахнулся Хаяма, потом ткнулся лбом в лоб Изуки, сбив цилиндр набок, и улыбнулся. Его теплое дыхание пахло шалфейными карамельками — наверняка опять стащил пакет у Лео…

С Хаямой рядом сразу стало легче и спокойнее — Изуки и до этого не было страшно (что его самого несколько удивляло), но теперь можно не придумывать, в каких каламбурах пересказать ему потом свое приключение, а сразу прожить его вместе!

Зачем вообще Хьюга их разделил и отправил на разные миссии? Неужели они опять его чем-то разозлили? Но ведь неудачное приземление дирижабля на салун состоялось больше недели назад…

Такао вдруг громко хлопнул в ладоши, вновь разбивая их уютный мирок на двоих:

— Ладно, это все, конечно, очень хорошо и трогательно, но…

Договорить он не успел — во входную дверь громко позвонили, и торжественная мелодия органом прозвучала, кажется, по всему дому. Они все трое еле успели пригнуться, прячась за перилами, как из бокового коридора внизу выскочил Мияджи и поспешил открыть, согнувшись в почтительно поклоне:

— Добро пожаловать в особняк семейства Мидорима! — объявил он, явно с трудом пряча в голосе нотки удивленного раздражения. — Прошу прощения, хозяин не предупредил меня о вашем визите…

— Он о нем не знал, — небрежно оборвал ни кто иной, как Акаши Сейджуро, сбрасывая белый плащ на руки своему огромному смуглому телохранителю, наверняка родом из южных племен.

Изуки напрягся, во все глаза глядя вниз и опасаясь громко дышать, потом нащупал ладонь Хаямы и крепко сжал. Акаши, один из главных претендентов на пост Императора, неофициально был сторонником революции и помогал беглецам, время от времени делясь важной информацией. Но при этом он прежде всего соблюдал свои собственные интересы, как любой политик, и доверять ему безоговорочно не стоило. И эта случайная встреча могла окончиться не в их пользу…

Тем временем в дверях показался второй гость, тоже в белом плаще члена Сената: светловолосый пожилой мужчина с недовольно-брезгливым выражением, словно присохшим к лицу. Он огляделся по сторонам, поправил очки и слегка скривился:

— Надеюсь, виконту есть, чем с нами поделиться… Терпение остальных на исходе, нам нужны результаты проекта сразу после праздников, а лучше — до них.

Акаши сначала что-то сказал стоявшему радом с ним незаметному человеку в сером костюме — судя по папке в руках, секретарю, и откуда только он успел появиться, — потом высокомерно, но вежливо попросил Мияджи известить Мидориму о приходе гостей и только после этого повернулся к своему спутнику, глядя на него спокойно и бесстрастно:

— Уверен, в руках такого исполнителя, как Шинтаро, ваш проект неизбежно увенчается успехом, господин Санада. Признаюсь, не терпится узнать, в чем именно состоит замысел, меня в него еще не посвящали.

Его разноцветные глаза в свете газовых рожков блестели, как стеклянные.

Сенатор улыбнулся неприятно и почти снисходительно:

— Мы не хотели отвлекать вас от предвыборной гонки. Но время пришло!

Изуки встряхнулся, отвлекаясь от разговора внизу, и огляделся в поисках путей отступления. Стоит кому-нибудь подняться по лестнице — и их сразу же обнаружат!

— Так, вы оба, бесшумно пятимся назад, не выпрямляясь, и воооон в ту приоткрытую дверь! — шепотом приказал посерьезневший Такао, который явно успел подумать о том же самом.

К счастью, Хаяма спорить не стал.

Они оказались в просторной комнате, кажется, гостиной, из которой вели еще несколько дверей. На противоположной стене громко тикали большие часы — стрелок у них не было, и сквозь стеклянную крышку виднелись все шестеренки механизма, словно внутренности какого-то полуживого существа.

— Вас нужно спрятать, пока эти внезапные гости не изволят удалиться, — пробормотал Такао, тревожно хмурясь, хотя такое беспокойство у него явно вызывала не судьба двух случайных революционеров, а что-то совсем другое. — Давайте в тот проход, там коридор и черная лестница вниз, сверните направо, попадете в кладовку. Сидите тихо и не высовывайтесь, я за вами потом приду!

Хаяма посмотрел на него подозрительно и даже чуточку ревниво, снова попытался спрятать Изуки за собой, широко расправив плечи, и спросил:

— И с чего это ты вдруг нам помогаешь?!

И Изуки, хоть защитнические инстинкты Хаямы начинали его больше раздражать, чем умилять, тоже хотел бы знать ответ на этот вопрос.

Такао прерывисто выдохнул, взлохматил ладонью свои и без того взъерошенные волосы, а потом пристально посмотрел в глаза Изуки и вдруг усмехнулся, кривовато и не очень весело — и в этом выражении лица сквозило больше искренности, чем в его предыдущих дружелюбных ухмылках. Он пожал плечами и сказал, отводя взгляд:

— Ты меня наверняка не помнишь… Но, в общем, я тоже учился в этой вашей школе для одаренных детишек бедняков, почти год, пока не сбежал обратно воровать на улицы. У вас там было весело! Так что считайте это ответной благодарностью. А еще вы мне просто нравитесь.

Изуки, совсем не ожидавший такого ответа, удивленно заморгал, тщетно пытаясь выцарапать из памяти смутный образ. Совпадение было неожиданным — но казалось вполне правдоподобным…

— Такао, где тебя опять носит, бестолочь?! — вдруг заорал где-то на галерее Мияджи, очевидно, успевший проводить гостей.

И это словно послужило сигналом — они все трое отмерли, Такао отсалютовал на прощание и юркнул за дверь, а Изуки с Хаямой устремились к указанному арочному проходу.

Здесь пахло пылью, мукой и какими-то химическими реагентами. Приглушенный свет выхватывал из темноты щербатый камень стен, деревянные резные двери и изрядно потертые многоцветные ковры. В потолке что-то шуршало и постукивало, эти звуки мешались с эхом шагов и сбивали с толку — постоянно казалось, что за ними идет кто-то еще, возможно, невидимый.

Они молчали, пока не спустились по лестнице, потом Хаяма решительно потянул Изуки за собой, просияв заговорщицкой улыбкой:

— Слуууушай, в таком старом особняке наверняка куча приведений! Они просто обязаны тут быть, ну, как в страшных историях, которые любит рассказывать сестренка. Не знаю, какие-нибудь жертвы экспериментов, невинно замученные безумным ученым! Давай их поищем?!

Изуки удивленно моргнул и осторожно отметил, вздрогнув от громкого щелчка в стене:

— Думаю, шанс встретить здесь призраков очень призрачный… Кажется, нам сказали свернуть налево, а не направо?

По телу прошла дрожь, но не от страха, а, скорее, от холода и предвкушающего азарта.

С Хаямой никогда и нигде не было скучно.

Тот мотнул головой и уверенно шагнул в какой-то узкий темный коридор, в дальнем конце которого виднелось смутное пятно света:

— Да какая разница! Давай пока тут все исследуем, интересно же. Я столько баек про этого странного виконта слышал, ух!

Изуки спорить не стал — не хотелось. Равно как и не хотелось высвобождать свою руку из цепкой хватки, даже несмотря на то, что ладонь у Хаямы вспотела. Пальцы были знакомыми, теплыми, с жесткими мозолями. Изуки казалось, что только они удерживают его здесь, притягивают к земле, не давая самому ему превратиться в призрака. Такое непонятное ощущение, откуда оно… Наверное, так просто влияет темнота, обостряя нервы…

Интересно, насколько планируют задержаться гости? Акаши — это не так страшно… но вот сенатор Санада… Почему он казался знакомым? Нет, имена всех членов Сената знал любой гражданин Империи, особенно учитывая то, что почетный пост часто передавался по наследству от отца к сыну, то есть оставался в одной семье. Но Изуки не мог отделаться от смутного ощущения, что уже лично сталкивался с этим человеком. Что было решительно невозможно — Изуки родился в бедном квартале и с аристократами не пересекался, даже ступив на неровный путь революционера под прикрытием… если не считать Киеши, но он вообще был исключением из многих правил.

Темный коридор закончился на удивление быстро. В первое мгновение Изуки подумал, что они вернулись в тот подвал, где хранились талисманы… Но нет, это было совсем другое помещение, более просторное, хорошо освещенное. Хотя здесь тоже повсюду громоздились странные механизмы — паровые двигатели, остов разобранного автомобиля, столб с гирляндами из блестящих металлических грузов, который Изуки уже видел на выставке. Хаяма даже выпустил его ладонь, изумленно озираясь с приоткрытым ртом — в его глазах блестел такой детский восторг, словно он очутился в родном цирке.

Похоже, они случайно набрели на лабораторию или мастерскую виконта. На двух письменных столах были скатертями расстелены причудливые чертежи, всюду блестели жутковатого вида инструменты, из которых знакомыми были только гаечные ключи.

Изуки поднял взгляд наверх — и сам потрясенно открыл рот. Потому что как можно было сразу не заметить знакомую ярко-алую гондолу с имперской символикой на борту и чуть приспущенный черный баллон, такой огромный, что он казался зависшей под потолком грозовой тучей?

— Так вот чей дирижабль мы тогда украли! — выдохнул Хаяма и вдруг рассмеялся, устремившись к остову автомобиля.

— Только лучше ничего не трогай! — торопливо предупредил Изуки, удивляясь собственной благоразумности. Но мало ли, что тут может вдруг рвануть от неосторожного обращения? В памяти слишком свежи были воспоминания о постоянных случайных взрывах в мастерской школы.

Сам он тоже осторожно прошел в глубь лаборатории, заинтересовавшись блеском колб, в которых негромко булькала какая-то разноцветная жидкость. При его приближении она забулькала громче, почти забурлила, вскипела, словно почувствовала чужака и теперь пыталась вырваться наружу. Может, имеет смысл стащить какое-нибудь изобретение отсюда, раз с выставки не удалось? Вдруг оно окажется полезным их делу?

Изуки осторожно обошел булькающий аппарат, едва не столкнулся с тем, что принял в полусумраке за человеческую фигуру, и поспешно отступил на шаг, испуганно вдохнув. Но силуэт не шелохнулся, и в следующее мгновение стало понятно, что это… робот? Но нет, больше похоже на статую из металла, только с шарнирами и торчащими из спины трубками, из которых с шипением вырывался пар. Сзади стояла металлическая решетка, из нее тянулись два штыря, между которыми каждые четыре секунды с треском проскакивали яркие голубоватые разряды. Наверное, это и есть электричество, про которое упоминал Киеши? Недавно открытый вид энергии, которому еще не нашли применения в науке?

Вместо лица у странного недоробота была каменная маска со скорбно искривленными губами. Резной узор на ней показался смутно знакомым — и Изуки вдруг понял: это же ритуальный идол северных племен, таких показывали в историческом музее столицы! Ну, вернее, не совсем такой идол, а словно переделанный, доработанный… Чтобы разглядеть его как следует, пришлось запрокинуть голову — он был высотой метра два, — и Изуки, увлекшись, даже не услышал шагов Хаямы, хотя тихо ходить тот не умел, пока его вдруг не обхватили знакомые руки, крепко обнимая со спины.

— А я такого уже видел! — сообщил Хаяма, кладя подбородок ему на плечо, потом повернул голову и потерся о шею холодным носом. — И не поверишь, где! В поезде!!! Том самом, который мы грабили — там таких штук был десяток, не меньше, и это только в одном вагоне. Но ты даже представить не сможешь, что еще мы внезапно там нашли!

Изуки позволил себе немного расслабиться в объятии, прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в чуть хриплый голос и предвкушая увлекательный рассказ…

И первым расслышал смутное эхо голосов в коридоре.

Инстинкты включились прежде мыслей — он схватил Хаяму за руку и метнулся вперед, обогнул робота и пихнул Хаяму за остов автомобиля, заставляя пригнуться. На то, чтобы спрятать второго человека, там места уже не хватало, поэтому сам Изуки притаился в тенях ближе к стене, за высокой башней из металлолома. Вернее, это вполне мог быть еще какой-то хитрый необычный механизм, но внешне он напоминал именно отходы производства.

Первым в помещение вошел Мидорима, сразу прошел к одному из столов, сгрузив на него очередную стопку чертежей. Выглядел он невыспавшимся и очень раздраженным. Следом за ним проскользнул Такао с еще одним газовым светильником в руках и в явно нехарактерном для него молчании замер за спиной своего хозяина.

Изуки на всякий случай постарался дышать как можно тише, сквозь просветы между металлических деталей наблюдая, как озираются гости.

— У меня немного времени, я сейчас работаю над другим устройством, — холодно сообщил Мидорима, прижимая углы чертежа гаечными ключами. — Проект еще не завершен, не понимаю, зачем вы приехали так рано, пока тут смотреть особо нечего, разумеется. А у меня четко спланированный график, нарушения которого приводят к неудачным экспериментам.

Почему-то вдруг вспомнился его вопрос в выставочном зале: «Моему последнему проекту будет сопутствовать удача?» — который он задал просто чтобы отвязаться от Такао… но в то же время наверняка правда хотел бы получить на него ответ. Интересно, о каком проекте речь? И как Мидорима сам не путается в этом безумном множестве своих изобретений?

— Я не был в курсе этого проекта, — отметил Акаши, задумчиво рассматривая те самые колбы, которые ранее привлекли внимание Изуки. Судя по всему, факт собственной неосведомленности его серьезно задел.

Смуглый телохранитель хмурился и поводил плечами, словно ему тут было неуютно. Секретарь в сером костюме, похоже, куда-то пропал по пути в лабораторию.

— Да? — явно удивился Мидорима, хотел сказать что-то еще, но передумал, вновь уткнулся в чертежи. Монокль он сменил на сложную конструкцию из проволоки, винтиков и разных оптических линз.

Санада скривил губы и холодно проговорил, бесцеремонно ткнув пальцем какой-то маятник:

— Сенат финансирует ваши исследования, виконт. Поэтому все проекты по нашим заказам должны быть в приоритете. Вы же не хотите, чтобы в результате небольшого недоразумения в суде ваш особняк конфисковали?

Изуки видел, как стиснул зубы и побледнел после этих слов Такао, но Мидорима проигнорировал замечание, словно был слишком увлечен чертежом. Потом нетерпеливо махнул рукой в сторону робота:

— Вот, можете посмотреть сами. Оболочка готова.

— О, вижу, вы его доработали? — одобрительно улыбнулся Санада, приближаясь к темной фигуре, равномерно пыхающей паром из трубок — словно дышащей. — Какое разительное отличие от изначальной примитивной технологии…

Мидорима поднял голову, моргнул и удивленно нахмурился:

— Она не примитивная. Напротив, этот идол представляет собой образец уникального доспеха-ловушки, пристанища бога. Да, верования его создателей нам не близки, разумеется, но само это устройство — безоговорочное доказательство, что раньше у северных племен была технически очень высоко развитая цивилизация, — он поправил линзы и нахмурился сильнее. — А мы превратили потомков этих людей фактически в рабов, лишив их собственной истории и культуры.

— Не в рабов, в рабочую силу, — небрежно отмахнулся Санада. — И потом, независимо от того, какими были предки, сейчас это неграмотные варвары, которые должны благословлять Империю за все те блага, которыми мы с ними делимся.

Изуки крепко стиснул кулаки и взмолился, чтобы Хаяма не вспылил, сдержал вполне понятную ярость. От слащавого самодовольства сенатора сводило зубы.

— Как он должен работать? — напомнил о себе Акаши, тоже приближаясь к роботу. — Что будет питать его энергией? Пар?

Мидорима покачал головой, задумчиво поглаживая подбородок:

— Нет, недостаточно силы для запуска механизмов. Даже электричество пока дает осечки. Но главная проблема не в этом. Для робота невозможно изготовить автономный интеллект, разумеется. Это просто механическая оболочка, в которой не хватает способного постоянно действовать двигателя!

— Вот и замечательно, — удовлетворенно улыбнулся Санада, поправляя очки, блеснувшие холодным светом. — Нам не нужны думающие машины, нам нужно войско, в точности исполняющее приказы.

В первое мгновение Изуки просто не понял, о чем он, что за чудовищный смысл скрывается за словами сенатора… а потом едва успел вскинуть ко рту руку, чтобы не выпустить наружу шокированный возглас. Нет, невозможно… не может быть!

Но… если только на минуточку представить, чисто теоретически…

Армия нерассуждающих железных машин, не ведающих жалости.

При таком раскладе обречена не только Революция, но вообще весь их мир. Потому что в царстве постоянной войны о мире — даже мимолетном — останется только мечтать.

Акаши, который, вероятно, слышал об этих планах впервые (иначе он бы обязательно сообщил Киеши, просто не мог не сообщить, у них же договор!), внешне ничем не выказал ни удивления, ни беспокойства. Склонил голову набок, оценивающе разглядывая шарниры робота, потом уточнил:

— Тогда что помещается внутрь? — помедлил и вопросительно приподнял бровь. — Или кто?

Мидорима, успевший вновь зарыться в чертежи, бесстрастным голосом увлеченного ученого пояснил:

— Воздействие электричества способно переключить человеческий мозг на четкое последовательное исполнение поступающих извне команд… но это пока только теория, разумеется.

— То есть… — начал было Акаши, но не успел завершить мысль.

Потому что в следующее мгновение — непоправимое, чудовищное мгновение — его молчаливый телохранитель вдруг шагнул вперед, к остову автомобиля, наклонился.

И схватил Хаяму за шкирку, вытащил на свет, несмотря на отчаянное сопротивление — мускулы на смуглых обнаженных руках бугрились узлами.

Изуки инстинктивно рванулся наперерез, но в последний момент заставил себя замереть, выждать. Думай, думай, думай! Обязательно должен быть какой-то выход!

Хаяма шипел и плевался, пытаясь вырваться из цепкой хватки. В мастерской повисло изумленное молчание, которое нарушил Акаши, приподняв и вторую бровь тоже:

— Что это?

— Наш новый работник! — вдруг воскликнул Такао, привлекая к себе внимание, и неловко рассмеялся. — Его сегодня привел с рынка Мияджи, Кимура давно жаловался, что один не справляется в саду!

Хаяма извернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, удивленно моргнул — а потом поспешил поддержать легенду:

— Да, я просто заблудился, а тут штуки такие интересные, но я ничего не трогал, честно-честно! А потом вы пришли, и я испугался, что меня сразу же уволят, еще не успев толком нанять, вот и спрятался!

Изуки медленно выдохнул. Может, все-таки повезет? Пронесет?

— Такао, уведи его, чтобы не мешался, разумеется, — без особого интереса распорядился Мидорима, перекладывая бумаги и продолжая всем своим видом демонстрировать, что гостям он не рад.

Спасибо. Спасибо, значит, все-таки еще удастся выбраться, раз остальные не возражают, сейчас Хаяма уйдет, окажется в безопасности, а потом следом за ним как-нибудь выскользнет и сам Изуки…

На грани слышимости в гул и щелканье механизмов вплелся шорох ткани, но Изуки не усел вовремя среагировать и увернуться, даже просто понять, что его встревожило — как холодная рука схватила его за запястье и дернула в сторону, вытаскивая из-за укрытия, и лишенный эмоций голос негромко произнес над самым ухом:

— Тут еще один.

Секретарь — тот самый незаметный серый секретарь Акаши, и как может живой человек быть таким неощутимым призраком, даже у Куроко не получалось настолько бесследно раствориться — бесстрастно пихнул Изуки в спину, толкая вперед.

И прятаться стало негде.

В голове закружились, забурлили обрывки каламбуров, тщетно силясь сложиться в какую-нибудь отговорку, правдоподобное объяснение, и Хаяма что-то крикнул, полностью забыв о своей новой маскировке и яростно требуя его отпустить…

Изуки не мог пошевелиться — потому что ему в лицо впился водянистый недобрый взгляд из-за стекол очков, и по всему телу прокатилась волна холода, горло сдавило дурным предчувствием.

Потому что он вдруг вспомнил, откуда знает этого сенатора — ровно в тот момент, когда Санада прошипел:

— Ты! Мальчишка-робот!

Если б не грим, пусть и размазавшийся за ночь, Изуки бы наверняка не узнали, у него ведь самое простое, ничем не примечательное лицо…

Но маскарадный костюм выдавал его с потрохами, и сенатор — тот самый, которого они почти два года назад похитили с улицы ради информации, обманув будкой с роботом-предсказателем, — смотрел очень пристально, с таким вниманием, словно разламывал на детальки какой-то механизм, пытаясь понять, как он устроен. И по его лицу медленно расползалась неприятная, мстительная улыбка.

— Виконт, боюсь, в вашем подвале завелись революционные крысы. Но у меня хорошее решение. Мне кажется, это удачный шанс провести показательную демонстрацию. Так сказать, устроить небольшой эксперимент, чтобы проверить успешность проекта.

Слова его казались какими-то угловатыми, плохо укладывались в голове, их смысл доходил с опозданием.

— Ублюдок, даже думать не смей!!! — взвыл Хаяма, изогнулся ведь с доступной только акробатам гибкостью и наконец вырвался из хватки телохранител, в процессе едва не задев локтем по лицу стоявшего рядом Акаши — тот едва успел увернуться.

Что-то упало с глухим стуком и покатилось по полу.

Изуки хотел метнуться на помощь — но не смог, его тело словно оцепенело, отказываясь слушаться. А телохранитель с досадливым рыком снова ухватил Хаяму, рванул на себя и с треском приложил головой о ближайший стол.

К горлу подкатилась тошнота, перед глазами на мгновение потемнело, словно это самого Изуки так ударили. Хаяма еще раз дернулся и беспомощно обмяк, как тряпичная кукла.

— Приношу извинения, хозяин, не удержал его. И не рассчитал сейчас силу, — буркнул телохранитель, опуская взгляд, словно что-то привлекло его внимание на полу.

Изуки тоже посмотрел себе под ноги — к его сапогу подкатился небольшой блестящий шарик из стекла и металла.

Желтый механический глаз.

— Ничего страшного, — Акаши невозмутимо прикрыл ладонью опустевшую правую глазницу. — Он все равно начал барахлить. Шинтаро, ты ведь сделаешь мне новый?

— Запасной должен был остаться у меня в кабинете, — отозвался Мидорима, нервно поправляя линзы и словно не зная, куда деть руки.

Такао за его спиной побледнел еще сильнее.

— Жалкие крысеныши, — с презрением фыркнул Санада, вытирая руки носовым платком. — Предлагаю начать эксперимент незамедлительно, пока они еще чего-нибудь не учинили!

Мидорима перевел на него рассеянный взгляд, поколебался и неуверенно, словно сомневался в выборе слов, отметил:

— Это… негуманно.

Санада вдруг оскалился, яростно рявкнул не терпящим возражений тоном:

— Мальчишку-робота все равно ждет казнь! Не говоря уж о том, что о происходящем сегодня здесь все равно больше никто не узнает, ведь правда?!

Глаза его за бликующими стеклами очков светились безумием — настоящим, опасным.

Изуки осознавал, что плохо понимает происходящее вокруг, но вырваться из оцепенения никак не получалось. Он не мог оторвать взгляда от неподвижного Хаямы, и все остальное, все внешнее, казалось обманчиво неважным и лишенным смысла.

Надо встряхнуться… Надо что-то придумать…

Акаши жестом приказал своему телохранителю связать Хаяму длинным гибким жгутом — Мидорима недовольно буркнул, что это измерительный прибор, а не веревка, — и задумчиво сообщил, словно просто ставя остальных в известность и явно не намереваясь менять свои планы, даже если они кому-то не понравятся:

— Думаю, этого рыжего я заберу с собой, для допроса. Эйкичи, на сей раз держи его крепче.

И Изуки вдруг смог с присвистом вдохнуть, едва не пошатнулся от внезапной отчаянной надежды. Может, Акаши все-таки на их стороне, может, он отпустит Хаяму, просто заберет его из-под пристального взгляда Санады, не будет причинять вред, сообщит все Киеши или Хьюге — и тогда Хаяму смогут спасти… Мысли бессвязно путались, накладывались друг на друга, и Изуки в результате сам уже не мог точно сказать, о чем именно думает.

Дальнейшее он воспринимал смутно, словно это происходило не с ним, а с кем-то совсем другим, чужим, посторонним — например, героем страшилки, который оказался в заброшенном особняке, полном призраков, и попал в ловушку. Иногда они собирались по вечерам в салуне и рассказывали друг другу всякие причудливые истории, чтобы развлечься и хоть на какое-то время забыть о нависшей над ними всеми реальной опасности…

Революция была для Изуки, скорее, красивым словом, воспринималась как веселая игра, в которой нужно победить. До сих пор они постоянно выигрывали, легко, без особых усилий, и угроза проходила мимо, не задевая ни лично его, ни тех, кто был ему дорог.

И неужели все может разом перемениться — так резко и стремительно?

Он не вслушивался в разговоры вокруг, перед глазами стоял размытый туман, словно он надышался газа. В какой-то момент прямо напротив него оказался робот-идол — раскрытый на две половины-створки, как полая скорлупа ореха или как морская раковина. Внутри оказалось углубление точно по форме человеческого тела, а еще всякие шестеренки, трубки, провода, иглы, ремни… целый клубок механических внутренностей. И туда, именно в этот клубок, запутывая в нем, как в паутине, впихнули Изуки.

Он не сопротивлялся — не хотел, чтобы они передумали и решили использовать вместо него Хаяму.

Голову зафиксировал зажим, руки тоже, к вискам прижалось что-то холодное и скользкое. В вену вошла длинная игла, но боль была далекой, тоже какой-то чужой.

Закрывал крышку-створку Такао — бледный, расстроенный. Взгляд его больше не был ни хитрым, ни веселым — скорее, сочувственным.

Кто-то строго приказал не тянуть время, мигнули лампы, где-то наверху с треском проскочил очередной разряд электричества.

— Не бойся, все будет хорошо! — торопливо шепнул Такао и едва слышно добавил: — Я надеюсь...

Створка опустилась медленно, но неотвратимо, отсекая свет, едва хватило времени сделать напоследок глубокий вдох.

И в этот момент Изуки наконец стало страшно — так, как не было никогда в жизни.

А потом пришла пустота.


End file.
